1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ladder supports, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ladder support apparatus wherein the same includes spaced supports to provide stability to an associated ladder to effect triangulation of the ladder with respect to a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder supports is well known in the prior art. Heretofore ladder supports of the prior art have been of an organization providing limited accommodation to ladder structure, or have been of a relatively complex organization in use. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 840,365 to Pease wherein a plurality of spaced links are rigidly mounted relative to one another, wherein an upper portion of each link enables grasping of an associated ladder rung with a lowermost link securable to a lower ladder rung to effect triangulation of the ladder and support thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,345 to Maxwell sets forth a ladder support wherein a "T" shaped support member is securable to a lowermost rung of a ladder, wherein the support provides a single telescoping member to secure the ladder rung.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,065 to Fowler provides a plurality of elongate links securable to opposed sides of a ladder to provide stability to the ladder in use. The links are mounted to brackets that are in turn fixedly mounted to the spaced sides of the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,710,026 to McCormick sets forth a triangulated bracket formed with a lowermost leg and is securable to spaced rungs of a ladder to provide support to the ladder in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,322 to Mittanack provides a ladder stabilizing device wherein spaced legs independent of one another are securable to opposed sides of the ladder.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved ladder support apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in the stabilizing and triangulation of a ladder relative to a base, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.